


Day at the park

by Historymaker99



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amusement Park, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Snuggling, Sugar Coated Fluff, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Dan and phil decide to have their next date at a amusement park and it turns out extremely fluffy.





	Day at the park

“Dan I have an idea for our next date” phil says walking into the living room. “Oh yeah what's that” dan asks looking up from his laptop. “The amusement park that just opened”! Dan smiles slightly. “Sure that sounds alright to me phil”.

That Saturday they pack a bag to take with them. “I got the water bottles and sunglasses” phil says. “I got the sunblock and park passes” dan says. Both of them had grabbed a extra shirt to change into after they ride the water rapids ride. They put on t shirts shorts and sneakers and caps to keep the sun out of their eyes..

They head out locking the door behind them and they hail a taxi. Upon arriving at the park they give the tickets to the lady at the gate and after getting their hands stamped they head inside the park. They stop at a bench to apply the spray on sunblock both of them wrinkling their noses at the strong smell of sunblock wafting through the air. They snap on their sunglasses as well. “So where do you want to go first” dan asks turning to phil. Phil rakes his gaze around trying to decide where to go first and his eyes light up as he spots the carousel. “Cmon dan please” phil begs. “Seriously phil”?! “Please”? “Ugh fine” dan says rolling his eyes. “Thanks bear” phil says hugging him and turning to run off to the carousel. “You're welcome lion” dan whispers with a smile as he follows after him.

They stand in line waiting to go on the carousel. Dan sighs as he stares at his boyfriend. He wants to so badly hold his hand. Shakingly he reaches over to grabs phils hand but fear takes over and he jerks his hand back. They are called from the line and phil runs up to the carousel. “Let's find animals beside each other” he says. They walk around the carousel trying to decide on animals. Phils eyes light up as he spots a lion. He runs over and throw his leg over it to sit on it's back. Dan looks at the animal beside the lion and his eyes widen. “You seriously have got to be kidding me right now” he mutters. There is a wooden llama and phil is laughing so hard. “Oh dan you have to c'mon please for me”?Dan sighs and sits on the back of the llama and straps the buckle in place while phil buckles his as well.

The carousel starts and phil laughs as the air blows through his hair and into their faces cooling him and dan off. “This is so much fun” phil says laughing. “Yeah it is” dan says with a smile. He's enjoying this date so far way more than he thought he would. 

The carousel slowly comes to a stop and dan and phil unbuckle themselves and hop off their animals. They head through the exit gate and phil turns to dan. “So where to next it's your turn to choose”. “How about we play a game”? “Sure” phil says and dan gulps as he gets too nervous to once again hold phils hand. 

They stop in front of a game called break a plate. “The rule of the game is to break the plates with these baseballs” the girl running the booth says. “It's 4 balls for a dollar and break 1 plate for a small prize three for a medium prize and all four for a giant prize”. “Can we combine our balls” dan asks as he pays 2 dollars which will give them eight balls. “Sure” the girl says. “Okay then here we go” phil says as he rears his arm back for his first throw. He throws it too high and it hits the wall behind the plates but then it ricocheted against the wall and hits two plates breaking them. “Yes” phil says jumping up and down in triumph. Dans heart thumps as he watches his happy boyfriend. 

After throwing all their balls they end up hitting 7 plates and dan won a large pikachu and phil wins a medium sized charmander. “Here” phil says handing the charmander to dan. “I want you to have this”. “Well I want you to have the pikachu” dan says. “Selfie” phil asks. “Selfie” dan says pulling out his Phone as phil scoots in beside him with their prizes. Dan clicks the button and the camera takes the photo. They rent a park locker and put their prizes inside along with their backpack.

After that they ride some of the roller coasters in the park and they both yell at the top of their lungs. 

They ride kiddie rides like one that resembles the flying dumbos at Disney but this one has fish and you get soaked as it squirts water at you. All day dan tries to hold phils hand but still he gets butterflies in his stomach but watching how happy phil is makes him content. 

Their stomachs start to rumble and they decide it's time for lunch. Dan gets a burger and chips and phil gets chicken fingers and chips. They order their food and sodas and they go to find a place to sit. A guy brings their food out to them and after saying thanks they dig in. While dan eats he inches his hand towards phils gulping hoping this time he can grab his hand. Out of the corner of his eye phil notices and he gives an inward chuckle at how awkward his boyfriend can be even though they've been dating for years. Phil swiftly grabs dans hand and smiles at him. “I've been wanting to do that all day too” phil whispers with a wink. Dan blushes bright red. 

After they finish eating the two of them realize how tired they are since they have been walking around all day. Phil continues to hold dan’s hand as they walk to the locker to retrieve their things. “You know I've had a lot of fun today dan” phil says. “I have too phil” dan says as they lean in and kiss. They walk out of the park holding hands and carrying the charmander and pikachu plushies.

They hail a taxi once again and head back to the apartment. Sweaty and tired they head inside their cool apartment. “Ah we're home” dan sighs going to sit on the couch. “DAN”! Dan freezes. “What”?! “No sitting on the couch till you get a shower you reek of sunblock”! “Well so do you”! 

They take turns getting showers and after changing into comfy pajamas they pick up the charmander and pikachu. Dan puts the charmander on one of the shelves above his piano in his room and phil puts the large pikachu by his bed in his room.

They head to the living room where they turn on some anime on the tv and they sit on the couch and cuddle up together. “Today was fun bear” phil says snuggling into dan. “Yes it was lion” dan says. “We should go back sometime” phil says . “Definitely” dan says kissing top of phil’s head.


End file.
